Lo que hace un poco de calor
by Jen yamato
Summary: Que pasa cuando una pregunta inocente y un dia de calor se mezclan, Ten-ten provocara una tarde de pasión entre ella y un acalorado Neji


Mi primer fic con algo de lemon

Era el día con más caluroso en Konoha, ningún aldeano había sentido tanto calor y el que más odiaba ese calor era Hyuga Neji, la única cosa que odiaba más que perder una batalla era el insoportable calor que tenía ese día y para colmo su sensei los estaba haciendo entrenar ese día, se maldijo internamente por tener un sensei que ni el calor abrasador lo detenía.

-¡VAMOS ALUMNOS MIOS! ¡QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD NO SE APAGUE! – dijo su fastidioso sensei con llamas en sus ojos, se preguntaba si se había caído de la cuna cuando era un bebe, si de seguro era eso porque no había otra explicación.

-¡SENSEI USTED ES GENIAL, VAMOS CHICOS QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD SIGA ARDIENDO EN NOSOTROS!- dijo o más bien grito su compañero de equipo Rock Lee hubiera jurado que era hijo de su sensei pero no lo era.

-¿Eh? Gai-sensei – hablo Ten-ten de todos sus compañeros y amigos, ella era el que lo hacía sentir normal en ese equipo, aunque su orgullo no le permitirá admitirlo- hace demasiado calor sigamos mañana ya es medio día.

-¡VAMOS TEN-TEN NO PERMITAS QUE LALLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD SE APAGUE EN TI!- ya se lo venía venir su sensei no le permitiría dejar el entrenamiento.

De pronto un explosión de humo apareció frente de ellos, el humo se disolvió y un ambu apareció, un ambu con cara de gato- Gai-san la hokage le manda a llamar- Gracias neko-chan, chicos seguiremos mañana- desapareció junto a la ambu.

-Menuda suerte tenemos- dijo feliz la kunoichi experta en armas.

-Hmp estoy de acuerdo- fue lo que se limitó a decir el.

-Yo seguiré entrenando- dijo Lee antes de salir corriendo, era normal en el pasar todo el día entrenando sin descansar.

-¡Eh! Quisiera tener su energía- dijo ella- no te parece neji-kun, que tiene demasiada energía- termino sonriendo Ten-ten

-hmp- fue lo único que dijo, no le veía que más podía decir, la sonrisa de Ten-ten lo dejaba sin habla una sonrisa tierna e ingenua a la vez, pero era algo que no diría.

-Neji etto…bueno te puedo preguntar algo- dijo nerviosa, era raro verla nerviosa debía ser algo serio-

-Dime – eso ya le había picado la curiosidad

-Bueno tu… yo, veras – casi no podía decir nada de los nervios que tenía- yo veras- suspiro- tu nunca hablas de que te interese alguna chica y bueno yo quería saber ¿eres gay?- cerro los ojos de la pena, Neji no podía creer lo que ella le había dicho ¡gay el! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido, tal barbaridad? Se acercó a ella, seguía con sus ojos cerrados, estaba a centímetros de su boca

-Abre tus ojos Ten-ten- en su voz no había rabia, solo curiosidad de como se le ocurrió eso, la kunoichi abrió sus ojos, el vio su sorpresa a encontrarse con el tan cerca de ella- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- ella no respondía nada, solo le veía a los ojos, él se desesperaba por no recibir respuesta de parte de ella, sonrió de medio lado se le vino una idea a la cabeza, algo que hace tiempo quería hacer, la tomo por su diminuta cintura y acerco sus cuerpos, vio sorpresa en su mirada ante lo que había hecho pero sus ojos no se apartaban de los de él.

Neji se acercó a su oído tan cerca que ella podía sentir su respiración y le provocaba un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo- te hare cambiar de idea Ten-ten, te mostrare que en definitiva no soy gay- mordió su oreja, provocando un gemido de parte de ella, sonrió ante la respuesta de ella, se apartó de su oreja y se dirigió a los labios carnosos y rosas de ella, los beso con ternura. Ten-ten estaba sorprendida pero siguió el beso, tierno y dulce de Neji.

Neji sonrió contra los labios de la kunoichi al sentir que ella seguía el beso, cambio a un beso más apasionado y salvaje sus cuerpos se unían más y más, los labios de ella eran como droga para él, metió su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal de ella, saboreando el sabor de Ten-ten, ella gimió ante el contacto de sus lenguas que debatían una batalla entre ellas, se separaron por la falta de aire, ella lo miraba sorprendida por lo que había pasado y sonrojada a mas no poder, no sabían en que momento habían llegado a casa de Neji pero estaban en la entrada.

Él le sonrió de medio lado se acercó de nuevo a su oído- te enseñare lo que un hombre te puede hacer sentir Ten-ten- le dijo con voz ronca debido a la excitación, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su habitación, la volvió a besar con más fuerza y pasión que la primera vez, ella pasaba sus manos temblorosas y nerviosas por la ancha espalda de Neji.

El metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de ella, sacándosela con gran facilidad dejándola en brasear le quedo mirando sus pechos, eran tal como los había imaginado no eran grandes pero tampoco pequeños, eran perfectos, ella se sonrojo por la forma que Neji le veía, ella decidió que no sería la única que quedara desnuda, beso a Neji de nuevo desesperada para que el no parara de hacerla sentir lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, quito su camisa con algo de dificultad y quedo sorprendida con lo que vio, el perfecto abdomen de Neji, bien trabajado cada musculo marcado perfectamente.

Se acercó al cuello de la kunoichi dejando marcas visibles en ellos, ella gemía por el contacto de la lengua de Neji en su cuello- Te amo Ten-ten desde hace años, te deseo desde hace tiempo, siempre había soñado con este día- la volvió a besar sin dejar que ella siquiera respondiera se separó de ella para poder respirar- Yo también te amo Neji- sonrió con la más hermosa sonrisa que el había visto, las palabras de Ten-ten le dieron la más grande alegría que había tenido en su vida.

Poco a poco las prendas fueron cayendo lentamente, se acariciaban cada parte del cuerpo despacio atesorando cada momento en sus memorias, poco a poco fueron cayendo a la cama, el separo sus piernas para acomodarse- Ten-ten no seguiré si no quieres- si quiero Neji sigue- el sonrió con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, la penetro lentamente para que ella se acostumbrara a él, Ten-ten gimió al sentir entrar a Neji dentro de ella, las embestidas eran lentas y pausadas, provocando en Ten-ten las más locura de las pasiones.

-Más rápido Neji- dijo Ten-ten con dificultad, la obedeció y fue más rápido marcando un ritmo enloquecedor para ambos, al cabo de unos minutos, el sintió el cuerpo de Ten-ten estremecerse señal de que llegaría pronto igual que él, alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos, se tumbó a su lado tomándola de la cintura, viéndose a los ojos, las palabras sobraban con esas miradas sabían lo que se decían, ella se quedó dormida en su pecho, el acariciaba su pelo mientras ella dormía, ese día había sido el mejor de sus días, había logrado su sueño de hacer suya a la mujer que amaba desde hace tiempo, el sueño empezaba a vencerlo- Te amo mi hermosa Ten-ten ahora solo eres mía y no permitiré que otro hombre se acerque a ti- le dijo aunque ella no escuchara porque dormía plácidamente, el sueño lo venció a él también y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro a causa de la gran felicidad que tenía.


End file.
